Exercise devices are typically designed to employ the physical principle of action and reaction. Specifically, insofar as exercise devices are concerned, this means there is always an interaction between the exercise device and the person performing an exercise with the device. Exercise devices that are based upon this action/reaction principle can be generally divided into three categories. One type of such exercise devices are devices that cause the user to move weight against the force of gravity, such as dumbbells. Another type are the exercise devices that generate internal resistance in response to activity of the user, such as stationary bikes. Lastly, there are so-called isometric exercise devices that are designed to use the person's own body weight as a resistance. Resistance created by these isometric devices can be either static, when the body remains stationary, or dynamic, when the body itself changes position. Stated differently, exercise devices that generate dynamic resistance require the body to move. Dynamic resistance devices are usually advantageous due to the simplicity in their operation which, in general, require that body muscles do the work of operating the device. For example, the abdominal muscles can be used to push and pull a rolling device along the surface. These devices are also advantageous because of their size and the ease of use. However, the disadvantage of such exercise devices is that there usually is only one method of using them. Furthermore, these devices are often designed for exercising limited muscle groups of the user's body.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device that effectively utilizes a person's own body weight as resistance during an exercise routine. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that can be used for various floor exercise routines in a somewhat small area of space. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that is versatile in exercising different muscles of the user's body. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that is light-weight, portable and comfortable to use. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which is easy to use, relatively simple to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.